The Beat of Your Drum
by earl grey all up in this
Summary: When I'm dreaming well i know I'm gonna dream  I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you.     A Sue from catering x Moriarty fanfic
1. preface

Caught up in a wild power scheme, Sue is thrown into James Moriarty's world of manipulation and crime. From catering to grand heists, both their worlds change forever when love binds them together. Danger, temptation, murder, nothing can break them.

* * *

><p>This is the dumbest fic idea I've ever had and I won't apologize.<p>

I'm using the BBC version of the characters, Sue form Catering, and I just picture Craig Parkinson as Moran. It's a work in progress, reviews would be cool but don't feel obligated. Enjoy!


	2. One

Sebastian pulled the van up at the curb of the sandwich shop. He looked over at James, coolly, a single glance asking for the final go-ahead with the plan. James nodded and opened his door, putting on a pair of white gloves as he closes it behind him. Col. Sebastian Moran moved into the back of the van, opening a laptop and putting on a headset; tech was not his specialty but he was able to access the BBC studio's security system with relative ease. It was nine o'clock. A quick skim through the security camera's feeds verified that there were only five or six people in the entire building, none of them near their target.  
>James opened the back door and picked up the case, Sebastian signaled for him to go.<p>

James Moriarty walked around the corner of the block and approached the studio's main entrance. He glanced up at the cameras around the building, wiggling his fingers at Sebastian through them. He opened the door and walked into the foyer area, there was one rent-a-cop security guard at a reception desk to the right. He looked dazed. Moriarty continued walking on, "Excuse me, sir, but no one is allowed past here without proper clearance.". James stopped and set down his case. He giggled and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a Kimber .45, two quick _swips_ rang in the empty hall as he shot the man twice in the chest. He fell forward but didn't hit the desk, Moriarty waltzed over and pushed him back into his swivel chair, snatching his keys and access card as he did. He tossed the keys up a few times as he looked at the directory on the wall. The Doctor Who writing room was in the northeast corner of the third floor. Picking up his case he walked right past the desk. Using the guard's access card, James got into the express elevator and pushed three. The doors closed and he rode up listening to some sort of bossa nova composition. He made a face, it was appalling to say the least. The elevator arrived that the third floor and James walked out at a casual pace, going down the hallway and through another until he reached the writers room. He tried three different keys until the found the correct one, the door opened softly. James flicked the switch on the wall and florescent light flooded the room. There was the writers table, papers still sprawled out, manilla folders labeled "Amy", "Donna", and "Sally Sparrow" were among them. A white board covered in what was surely Mark Gatiss' own hand, little sticky notes and papers and magnets displayed endless plot and character ideas. James' heart fluttered in his chest. He turned around to look at a security camera and danced in front of it. But he was here for business. He straightened his coat and walked in.

Setting the case on an unoccupied chair he began his work. Inside the case was a very special camera, stolen from a professional photographer last week just for this job. He set up the tripod and first photographed the whiteboard, every speck of detail would be captured; they could read and examine every word without disturbing a single paper. Documenting the rest of the room took nearly twenty minutes of straightening out papers and putting them back exactly how they were. James remembered precisely how everything was arranged, and overlooked no detail with his camera. Any word in this room could be the key to season seven, or the next Doctor, nothing could be left out. A quick glance around the room told Moriarty that there were often about five people here at a time, the way the chairs faced each other and the board, the impressions they left in the carpet, the amount of coffee cups in the garbage bin, the way the papers lay. The same visual inspection told him he had finished his task, and he quickly put away the camera in its case.  
>He turned off the lights and locked the door behind him, throwing a quick look at the security camera. It rotated, Sebastian was trying to tell him something. James went quickly to the elevator and swiped the card. It didn't accept it. Something was wrong. Moriarty hastily unzipped the bag and pulled out the camera's memory card, pocketed it, then put the bag in a garbage bin. He ran down the other hallway to the stairwell, on the opposite wall was a digital marquee; Sebastian was still in the system, it read "LESTRADE IS HERE - USE STAIRS TO 1ST FLOOR - OUT KITCHEN - EMERGENCY EXIT - LOADING DOCK" James ran down the steps to the first floor and opened the door. Flashing lights were visible through the windows and he could hear the sirens. They were surrounding the building, he needed to move quickly. Dashing through the kitchens swinging double doors James frantically looked around for the emergency exit. Suddenly the doors behind him burst open and police jumped in, guns in hand, yelling "Down on your knees!". Moriarty dropped and skidded towards a rack of dishes, ducking behind them. He looked around for a way out, anything. Two shots were fired, shattering a few plates to his right. He kept moving, the police still shooting, he took out his own gun and fired a few shots around a counter. He heard two shouts and a scream. The shouts were from men he hit, the scream was from beside a fridge. Apparently someone was still working here, a woman. Moriarty lunged towards her grabbing her by the waist as he stood up, keeping himself behind her. The police stopped firing, James and his hostage made their way to the emergency exit quickly. The police were still right behind him, he dragged the woman along, past the dumpsters and immediately to the loading dock where Sebastian had the back of the van already open. He pushed the woman inside and jumped in, shutting the doors behind him. Policemen were already on the loading dock. Sebastian sped off, bullet proof glass protecting him from several well placed shots. Handling the vehicle like a pro, Sebastian maneuvered the van down the ramp and onto the street.<p>

Lights flashed and sirens sounded, James counted four cars after them, matching their speed. Sebastian turned sharply at a light, forcing Moriarty into the hostage. He shoved her off and made his way into the passenger seat, Sebastian weaved around traffic, narrowly avoiding clipping a car on its side. The police car directly behind them didn't have such luck, it was sent spinning into the other lane; the other cars stopping to avoid hitting it. One cop car got caught up in the congestion, the other two still pursued them. James reached behind his seat and pulled out Moran's Browning Hi-Power, he rolled down the window and leaned out the side. He fired twice, hitting the front car's right side mirror off. He repositioned himself and fired again, hitting the windshield on the drivers side. The car swerved but continued to follow them; the passenger had his gun out the window and returned fire. He hit the back of the van, Sebastian turned sharply, the wheels on the left nearly lifting off the ground. Moran took the van right over a roundabout then immediately left, the police cars now in front of him. He spun the van back expertly, their pursuers still trying to turn around. Sebastian drove into a plaza, past two stores and turning into a corridor of shops. The two police cars now further behind them, but still giving chase. James puts his arm out the window again and fires at the corners of a grand opening banner. Four shots, four hits; the banner falls down directly on their windshield. As James turns back around in his seat he hears the crash. In the rear-view mirror he sees both cars smashed with smoke rising from the accident. Sebastian gently brings the van to an easy speed, the remaining drive to the house is uneventful, both men thinking in silence.

Moran hit the door opener and pulled into the garage. It shut behind them as they exited the van. They looked at each other. James broke the silence. "We did it!". A smile broke across his face and he jumped in excitement. "We have. In our possession. Every Doctor Who secret." Sebastian smirked. Moriarty took the memory card out of his pocket to admire "Even with Sherlock, sending Lestrade to rain on our parade, we got away with it. Sebastian, my friend, we've got Moffat by the balls." Moran went to the back of the van and opened it. The woman was still there, clutching her left forearm. Blood dripped from between her fingers. Sebastian considered her indifferently, "What should we do with her?".

James looked at her. She was wearing a black chef's uniform. Her forehead was damp with sweat, her short brown hair clung to it. She looked more misanthropic than frightened, but she was frightened; he can see it in their eyes, before he hurts them, he knows that look. He considered the shoe approach but her skin was too light to go with any of his outfits. They could just shoot her and dump her somewhere but he didn't feel like going out again and he really didn't want a body in his garage overnight, the flies would be around for weeks. His mind threw around possible solutions to her but none seemed appealing. "What's your name?" he asked. "Sue." she replied.  
>He glanced over at Moran, he shrugged his unconcern. "Well, Sue, you are going to stay in a room here until we decide what we're going to do with you." She glared at him. "What's with your arm?" Sebastian asks. She looks at him coldly, "The police shot me while your boyfriend here was abducting me.". James sighed, annoyed. "Let me see." She took her hand off the arm and extended it. With the other hand she reached behind her and struck him on the head with a wooden spoon. "ASSHOLE!" she yelled, she threw the spoon at him when he backed away, keeping a hand over where she hit him. Moran remained motionless. Moriarty stared at her, seething with frustration, still bleeding, sitting in the back of the van. "Sebastian," he said calmly "Tend to the madam, please." He walked to the door to the house and went in. Moran was allowed to touch her arm. "You can call him James."<p> 


	3. Two

James looked in the mirror. His suit was rumpled, there was dust on his side and pant legs. The button at the end of his left sleeve had ripped. He made a mental note to have this suit taken to the cleaners some time in the future. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the garage, Sebastian was cleaning Sue's wound. She would be staying in the guest room until Moriarty could think of something fun. He mused some more about selling her, or playing a game with Sherlock; Sebastian's birthday was next month and his room was so spartan, a nice, personalized art piece would spruce the place up. Maybe.

He looked at his eyes, they were squinted and red. He hadn't slept since Tuesday, things to do, plans to make, governments to manipulate. His hand reached into his pocket to extract the memory card. His lips formed a smile. He had dreamed of this day since he was a child, the reality of it becoming clearer and clearer with every episode. Moriarty only really became serious about it when Donna forgot. His favorite companion, not killed off, not sent to an alternate universe, sentenced to a fate worse than death and death is what Moriarty swore on when he put a foot on the coffee table and took an oath to destroy Moffat. Sebastian was skeptical until fairly recently, when his theory about River Song was disproved. After that he was almost as zealous as James.  
>The plan didn't fall together perfectly but that didn't matter now, they had accomplished their goal. He was too excited to sleep, even though his body screamed for it. He went into his room and opened his laptop. It started up and requested a password "Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici"<br>_By the power of truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe _he thought. He pushed in the card and opened the files. Sebastian walked in as he looked at the first image "She wasn't actually shot," said Moran "the bullet grazed right below her wrist. It shouldn't be a problem." James continued to gaze at the photo "That's what that room looks like then." he sat on the edge of another chair "That's where it all happens." Moriarty zoomed in on the whiteboard. Red marker titled it "Warhero", _possible episode title._ Beneath it was a sticky note that said "CHRISTMAS? ? ? ? ?" Sebastian pointed to it "Does this mean our next episode will come Christmas time?" James considered "Five question marks on a sticky note on a whiteboard, that's unsure as something could possibly be. I doubt it." From what could be gathered from the rest of the board, The Doctor would travel to Victorian London where he would befriend a cute blonde nurse. _Lame. _There were bodies disappearing from the hospital ... the head surgeon performing unnecessary medicine ... the duo investigates ... the head surgeon is actually an alien_. Shocker. _The Doctor sonics something and the alien disintegrates. "Wow that's original." James says dryly. There were other sections of the board devoted to ideas, for or inspired by the episode. "Chameleon Circuit fully repaired/operational" was written in blue and scribbled out over in green. Of course it was crossed out, they couldn't fix the Chameleon Circuit, it would ruin a classic aspect of the show. "I will find whoever's stupid idea that was and give them cancer." his eyes scanned the table and found that same handwriting on a notepad in front of the chair where the idiot sat; the name Vince H. was in the upper right hand corner of several pages around it. He whipped out his phone and searched the name in the BBC staff registry, Vince Hillman, another search retrieved his address. He handed the phone to Moran "Sebastian, would you call one of Mike's boys and tell them to stuff every chair, couch, and pillow in Mr. Hillman's home with asbestos before the end of the week?" he took the phone and walked out into the kitchen as he dialed.  
>James rubbed his eyes and yawned. He left the laptop up for Sebastian and went on to bed.<p>

James woke up the following day at eleven, the sun reaching an angle where is shone through the gap in his curtains onto his face. He got up and dressed, having nowhere to be, jeans and a T shirt would do for today. He went out into the kitchen, Sebastian had left out some sausage and a tray of biscuits. He also had a bunch of print outs of the Doctor Who photos all over the table, zoomed in on various sheets of paper and drawings on napkins. He'd obviously been going through them all night, writing in a notebook he had out. There was a note folded into a tent that read "Out running errands - be back round three. - Seb ". Moriarty made a cup of coffee and sat down with a biscuit, he shuffled through the papers on top. A printed document describing how the alien in the hospital ingested the organs of the corpses it took. There was a drawing on a napkin, it looked like a skinny caterpillar with huge teeth and a rhinoceros horn. James threw it aside and picked up Moran's notes. "Possible twelfth doctors" a list of thirty or so actors followed, several of them crossed out, including Alan Rickman, with a sad face beside it. Further through the pages were revised Master theories and observations regarding the personality pattern of companions since the fourth doctor and their overhaul since nine. James highlighted a few phrases from photos of what he deduced as Mark T. Davis' binder, regarding the Tardis' relation to the companions. Moriarty decided that the next companion would be a single character rather than a pair just as he turned the page and saw Moran had reached the same conclusion.  
>There was the sound of a toilet flush, James remembered he wasn't alone in the house.<p>

He left the note book on the table and walked upstairs to the guest room, he knocked on the door. "What?" was her reply "May I come in?" a beat passed "Ok." He unlocked the door and opened it. Sue was sitting on the bed, still in her chefs uniform, gauze wrapped around her arm. "Are you James Moriarty?" the question threw him off guard "...Yes." she looked at him, scrutinizing. "You killed my physics teacher, from secondary school." He narrowed his eyes, confused. "I've killed a lot of people, I don't know about your physics teacher.", she gestured towards the desk on the opposite wall, on it was a table lamp, a mug with some pens, and a scrapbook; a Christmas present from Sebastian two years ago, it documented their favorite thefts and murders. "On the inside cover it says 'James Moriarty & Sebastian Moran'. Her picture is inside, you shot her when she tried to stop you and your friend escaping from a grocery store robbery." she got up and flipped to the page. There were black and white security camera pictures, showing Moran pushing a cart containing James along with several cases of oreos. The only other person visible in the photos was a woman standing by the produce. The next snapshot showed her arm out and a pineapple on it's way towards the cart. The next had her on the ground, Moriarty's arm extended, holding a gun. There was a little description by Moran, he titled the page "Oreo Run". Under it was a newspaper cut out from the obituaries. "Margret Hughes, 1958 - 2011." the little blip mentioned her husband, teaching career, and love of cats. James looked at the page and recalled the incident.  
>"Your physics teacher threw a pineapple at me." he cocked his head "That was hurtful.".<p>

"You're some sort of master criminal," she flipped some more pages, "This isn't petty crime." she paused at a page with Sebastian and James flipping off a red light camera, both driving Koenigseggs. Moriarty was silent as she continued. She pointed at one titled "A Day at the National Museum of History" there he was taking picture in a public bathroom mirror with his phone, wearing an actual Egyptian headdress and holding a golden pharaoh's bust. She flipped through pictures of Moran taking credit for impressive long-distance assassinations, Moriarty posing with dead bodies, screencaps of official government websites with gay porn all over them, articles from newspapers describing elaborate art thefts, and anything else she could think of.

"Why have I never seen your name or picture on the news?" "I do my best to avoid the paparazzi." "This book is sick." She closed it and sat back down. "What the hell do you want with me? You got out of the studio, God knows what evil little scheme you had going _there, _why am I still here? Are you planning on killing me, having me taxidermied and sending me in a box to my parents like you did that zookeeper?" She sounded angry but she spoke too quickly to not be scared. "Is this room where you keep your victims until you butcher them, or is it for family members when they visit?" Her fear was expected but her bitterness stopped him from thinking it was funny. He frowned and looked at her. She returned his gaze, for the first time his eyes met hers; her cold expression held him, he was unable to advert his gaze, until she coughed and the moment was over. He took his hands out of his pockets and stopped himself from fixing a bit of her hair that was sticking out. "I won't be taking you to a taxidermist.". She feigned relief. "Have you eaten?" James asked. "No." He opened the door, "You can have something from the table." he walked out, leaving the door open behind him "If you try to escape the house, you will be killed.".


	4. Three

James had his eyes closed and palms together, thinking, when he heard Sue opening a cabinet. "Plates are above the cutting board." he heard her take one. Moriarty opened his eyes and saw her microwave a couple sausages. She looked out at the table "What's all this?", he considered, it didn't matter if she knew, "The plot and characters of Doctor Who, season seven and more.". She let out a laugh "Is _this _what all last night was about?" He turned to face her. "Excuse you." he sat up and picked up a paper "This right here," he waved it a bit "is an in depth description of the next Doctor's personality.". She looked at it "...Seriously?" He nodded. The microwave finished and she took her plate, sitting on a stool beside the table. Time passed in silence as she ate.  
>Between Sebastian and he, it was only a matter of time, a couple more days or weeks and they would have Moffat right where they wanted. "What's he like?" Sue interrupted his thought. "The next Doctor, what's he going to be like?". Moriarty no longer detected that trace amount of fear in her voice, curiosity had taken its place. She looked at him again, expecting. "Um. He's sort of a more relaxed version of Eight. Helping people find happiness is his priority again. Well, not that it hasn't been, but let's admit Nine was an angsty diva and Ten was just tragedy after tragedy and then RoseRoseRose oh mah Rose, Eleven was all fun and games, which was endearing, his dark side was really believable, and-" He stopped rambling. Sue raised her eyebrows. "I liked Eight." She said "He was my first Doctor." "He's my Doctor too!" James immediately stopped grinning like an idiot and examined his notebook again. Normal people. He had a live-in already, Sebastian qualified as a little above normal but still, more than one in the house would distract him. The thought of murdering her crossed his mind again, when an idea struck him. "Sue." he said, "I know what I'll do with you." Curiosity vanished, welcoming back the well controlled but obvious tone of fear in her voice. "And what's the plan then?"<p>

"We're going to bring back Donna."

* * *

><p><em>"...That's brilliant, boss." <em>"Oh I know, isn't it?" James knew Sebastian would take to his plan, as simplistic as it was. _"So we'll have the girl get into his office and get an imprint of Moffat's keys." _"And leave our own season seven outline" _"Then" _"We'll get into his car and hook up your remote access system" _"And the next time the bastard gets in we'll drive him to some warehouse, where we'll __propose our deal."_ James considered his plan "Sebastian, I must admit I'm quite excited." _"You sound it, boss." _"Hurry home so we can begin!" Moran ended the call.

Sue looked worried "You want me to go back into the studio and take someone's keys?" James turned to her, "No, Moffat can't know anything's up until it's too late. Crafty bastard would be onto us immediately." ... "No." he said "I need you to take an imprint so we can make our own. Also, you'll leave a folder on his desk." She seemed vexed "Is that it?" "Yes, that's what I said." ... "What?" he asked, "Nothing, I was just expecting something a little more gruesome... I don't know... your scrapbook in there made you seem like a murderous freak, the kind who torturers and manipulates people for pleasure." He looked at her coolly "I do torture and manipulate people for pleasure.".  
>She crossed her arms, "You know, it's all right you shot my physics teacher." her voice was steady "Mrs. Hughes was a huge bitch. I forgive you." She walked back up the stairs leaving James alone.<p>

Sebastian returned a few hours later. He and Moriarty finalized their plans, they would begin tomorrow. The rest of the day was spent analyzing their photographs; there was much more in there than they had originally anticipated, episode outlines for all of season seven and several of eight. The identity of important characters and their various surprising twists. It was enough. Around nine Moran mentioned they should compose Donna's revival plan, it was no difficult task, they already had entire notebooks exploring the possibilities. When Moran wasn't toying with the Holmes boys or busy with consulting, he had fun analyzing Doctor Who. They brought together the best four scenarios; Moffat might be an ass, but they respected him as a writer and allowed him some creative control and decisions. The folder was finished by midnight, Sebastian took a Sharpie and wrote on the cover "RECOLLECTION".

That night James Moriarty had a dream, he was looking out a window onto a street at night. It was raining. Cars passed, he knew where each of them were going because he had tricked them into going there. He looked at a light and it turned green. He looked at a door and it opened. He looked at the building opposite him, in the window across from him was Sue. Under her observation he felt helpless. She stared at him until his window fogged up. He rubbed it away with his hand but she was gone, he looked at the street but she wasn't there. Something behind his chest fell. James woke up in a panic, his face damp.

He went out into the kitchen, it was almost ten o'clock. Sebastian was already awake, as always. "Morning, boss." James yawned and waved in return. Moran gestured to a duffel bag on another seat, "I'm ready to go when you are." It was a Thursday; they did their homework, Moffat would definitely be in today. Moriarty thought for a moment, "Well, there's no reason to wait." Moran stood up "I'll get the girl-" "I'll wake Sue." Sebastian nodded and went out to the garage with the bag. James went up the stairs, he knocked softly on the door. ... "Sue?" ... he opened it. She was asleep on her side, one arm under the pillow. He approached the bed, he could hear her steady breaths; her right arm was tucked beside her, she seemed so tranquil. Like a city early in the morning, the quiet peace was rare and fragile and beautiful, you'd treat it like- Sue stirred in her sleep. James abandoned his thoughts and reached out to rub her shoulder. "Sue," he said "We're going to go now, we need you awake." She opened her eyes and took a second to remember where she was "Oh." was her reply. James stood by the door as she got out of bed "Come along now." "Can I g-" "Seb's taking me to McDonalds, we'll get breakfast there." She followed him out to the van and climbed into the back as James opened it for her. He got in the passenger seat and they rolled out. Moran stopped at the nearest McDonalds and pulled into the drive-through "_Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" _James whispered to Sebastian "I want an egg mc muffin, a hashbrown thing, and a chocolate milk." as Moran told the speaker Moriarty turned back to Sue "What do you want?" "A sausage mcgriddle." He whispered back to Sebastian "...and a sausage mcgriddle". "And a sausage mcgriddle." "_All righty then, that's one egg mc muffin, hashbrown, sausage mcgriddle and chocolate milk, yes?" _"Yes." _"Ok _ _that'll be_ _£4_, _your order is waiting in the pick up window. Have a nice day."_  
>Sebastian handed James the bag after checking to be sure it was the correct order. The sandwiches were poorly wrapped bu Moriarty could see the labels, he handed Sue her breakfast and began to eat his own.<p>

Moran drove them into a parking garage on the same block as the studio, parking nearest to the exit. James got out and went to the back, he opened the doors and Sebastian reached in to grab the duffel bag. "Ok, Sue," said Moriarty "This is pretty simple, it won't take ten minutes." Moran handed him a box, "You get into his office and take his keys, all right? And you press it into the foam in the tiny box like this," James modeled it with his fingers "Get both sides of it. Then put his keys right back, and place this on his desk." Sebastian put the folder into his outreached hand, he held it out to her. "...Recollection..." she read "That's how Donna will return." replied Moriarty. She couldn't help but grin "Ok.". "You're doing God's work, Sue.". She took the box and folder, "How will I get into his office I have no idea where it is, and I'd have no business there anyways, people will be suspicious, seeing a chef lurking around the writers floor, trying to break into an office." Sebastian produced an ear piece, James handed it to her. "You will be given step by step instructions, we'll be watching through your cameras." Sue pushed it into her ear. Moriarty spoke into a headset "Is it working all right?" she nodded. "Seb, are we ready?" Moran was sitting in the back with an open laptop, already watching the lobby. "Yes, boss."  
>"Ok, we'll be here. Go on to the studio now." "If you try to run or speak with anyone about us" Moran added "We will put a crater where your parents house once stood." She grimaced. James watched her walk out of the garage onto the street. Sebastian looked at him. "What?" Moran raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sue then back to him. Moriarty frowned and turned back to the display screen. When Sue had approached the front doors James spoke into the microphone "Enter."<p> 


End file.
